To Wake In Your Arms Again
by Zxell Rai
Summary: After escaping Silent Hill..and returning to her own reality, Rose starts Dreaming about a certin cop. RoseCybil some spoilers AU


Disclaimer: I don't..own..Silent Hill

A/N: Please forgive me..I have not seen..or played silent Hill...I've been limited to research and what not...so yea.. FORGIVE ME...this will be my first attempt at a SH fic..so..yea.. this takes place after the movie

**To Wake In Your Arms Again**

The dreams where becoming more vivid, she could remember more detail...not that she wanted to.

Rose shot awake again for the hundredth time. Ever since she managed to escape Silent Hill..she could never get a full nights sleep. She looked out into the shadows of her room. A quick glance beside her showed her husband, Christopher, sleeping soundly.

'It's happening again and again..I really don't know how much more of this I can stand' she thought slipping quietly out of bed. Chris stirred and she froze hoping he stayed asleep. Lucky for her he did. She didn't want to have to explain herself to him again.

'2 years,' she told herself, 'I was gone 2 years...remaining in a hell hole...And all thanks to her..I got out.'

The hall was silent as she made her way to the bathroom. Sharon, her daughter, was sleeping soundly as Rose slipped past the open door. She paused momentarily to think about that same person..whose arms she cried herself to sleep in so many times..who was there for her..everytime she seemed to be in danger, except for a select few times, the cop was there by her side. Cybil Bennett..was the only reason Rose was still able to kiss her daughter goodnight and see of Chris to work in the morning...Cybil Bennett..was also the cause of most of her nightmares.

Rose had come back from the old hospital to see the burnt remains of the cop..and her daughter about to end up like that. She was lucky enough to be able to save Sharon..but..She had stared in horror at what had been left of the young woman.

Christabella, It was all her fault..Rose had screamed every insult and curse she could think of as she rushed up to rescue her daughter.

Rage..a thin burning rage was welling up inside her now..it was all she could think about to squelch the urge she had to cry.

The light burned her eyes as she entered the bathroom. Rose stood in front of the mirror blinking at her reflection.

'I look like shit' She thought, laughing to herself. Truly she did. Her skin was pale and the dark circles under her eyes where getting worse.

'Oh god..If only..If Only I had told Cybil to come with me..maybe..just Maybe..she'd be here with me right now..wait..what am I thinking..I'm married.' She told herself the same thing, so many times to the point of breaking. But, Still..all she could think about sometimes was that strong embrace, or the hand she held as she ran down darkened corridors..while being chased by those creatures. Her only salvation..was that young cop.

At first Rose had hated the young cop for impeding in on her search for Sharon, but..after Cybil had saved her those few times, she began to like her. Then when her and the cop had gotten locked in a room for several days, Rose had gotten very close to her. From that moment on..Cybil had been there with her...

She knew it now, She was in Love with the young cop. But, It was to late..Cybil..was dead.

Rose shook the thought of and turned the water on splashing it against her face.

"This is getting ridiculous" she muttered, making her way downstairs. It was early enough. 6:00am..the clock read as she headed past it into the kitchen. She sat at the small counter and waited. So Chris came down and bid her good morning and sat with her for a space of time. A suitcase sat beside him.

"what's that for?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"this?" Chris said, "oh. I'm headed off to California for a few weeks, Detective work. I don't know why though." He said. Rose smiled softly.

"I see...so I'll se you in a few weeks." She said as he stood up.

"yup. Bye honey." He said. Rose stood and hugged him goodbye..then braced herself for the few weeks she would be alone..well..alone with Sharon...

Seconds ticked past, Minutes felt like hours, Hours...felt like whole days. Rose wondered how Sharon was able to occupy herself so easily. 'She's six..Six year olds are able to do that.' she scolded herself.

It was driving her crazy.

1:30am. She woke again, a cold sweat covering her. She stared in shock up at the ceiling. To her..it looked like it was laughing. At what? Her foolishness for going to Silent Hill in the first place? Or perhaps her inability to let Cybil go? Yes, That had to be it.

Another day passed.

Rose sighed climbing into the unmade bed yet again. 'I'm slacking again' She thought fluffing the pillow up. She already knew what was in store for her tonight.

**-Rose's Dream-**

She could Hear Sharon's cries and Christabella's shouts.

Rose made her way through the crowd of screaming citizens. "Demon! Witch! Burn them! BURN THEM!" Rose screamed at the to shut up. Screamed and cursed..and knew it would do nothing. She stopped dead, seeing the remnants of a burned latter..the remnains..of rope.."Cybil! What did you do to her?" She screamed at Christabella.

"I executed a witch..that is what I did." Christabella replied coolly. "Now, It is your turn!" She shouted. Strong arms took hold of her arms. Rose struggled to get away, it was hopeless. all she could do was sit by and watch as they tied her to a different latter..she could hear Sharon's screams for her.."Mommy! no! Don't burn My mommy!" Rose glanced up to see Sharon by Christabella, yelling at her. She shut her eyes tight wishing to wake up from this horrid dream..

Warmth..the scent of burnt flesh..Sharon's screams in horror twisted with her own..she was burning..burning alive..she felt the flames making their way along her-

**-dream end-**

She woke screaming. This time the dream had been worse than all the other times.

"Rose?...calm down..it was only a dream."

That voice..

"Cybil?" Rose whispered.."Is that you?"

"yes..It's me..I'm here."

Rose looked over to the doorway, and sure enough..silhouetted by the soft light of the moon, Cybil stood.

"Cybil!" Rose cried. The young cop smiled at her as she headed across the floor.

"how..How are you.." Rose asked.

"I..really..couldn't tell you." Cybil said, "let's just not question it."

"No..let's not.." Rose threw her arms around Cybil's neck hugging her tightly.

She had that same sanctuary...Cybil's arms wrapped around her waist holding her.

"I'm sorry..Cybil." Rose said.

"There's no need to be sorry, Rose." Cybil whispered in her ear. "You weren't responsible for anything.."

"But I-" a finger silenced her. She looked up into Cybil's brown eyes.

"No need to apologize." Cybil said smiling. "now. You told me once..before you left..that you needed to tell me something..what was that?" Cybil asked.

"That I...I..." Rose stammered, "I love you..Cybil" She finally said it..

Cybil was taken slightly by surprise, The surprised look soon changed to a soft smile.

"I Love you too, Rose" She said.

Rose smiled and felt herself start to cry, Slowly Cybil sat down with her in her arms.

Rose realized..that..being In Cybil's arms..was a home to her..

She was going to have to have a talk with Chris...

Rose kissed Cybil gently and received little hesitation from the young cop.

Soon after..Rose drifted off..to her first silent sleep..in a year.

-End-

(Comment and lemme know whatcha think ...or if I should even bother continuing to wright SH stuff TT)


End file.
